


XVIII.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [18]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Im Frühling oder im TräumeBin ich dir begegnet, einst,und jetzt gehen wir zusammen durch den Herbsttag,und du drückst mir die Hand und weinst.Weinst du ob der jagenden Wolken?Ob der blutroten Blätter? Kaum.Ich fühl es: du warst einmal glücklichIm Frühling oder im Traum…





	XVIII.

**Friedrich**

Katte…

Muss dich sprechen

_7:12_

 

**Katte**

Was? Wann? Wo?

_7:18_

 

**Friedrich**

Heute Mittag? Im Park? Um halb 1?

_7:18_

 

**Katte**

Passt. Bis dann :-*

_7:19_

 

**Friedrich**

Bis dann.

_7:19_

 

**Katte**

Was ist denn passiert?

_7:20_

Sanssouci?

_9:37_

 

 

_*~*~*~*~*_

 

Weinend hatte Friedrich auf der Parkbank unter einem rotbelaubten Baum gesessen, und Katte hatte ihm angesehen, dass er Angst hatte. Er hatte so blass und verstört ausgesehen, und so unerträglich einsam, dass er ihn sofort hatte in den Arm nehmen wollen.

Aber Friedrich hatte ihn zurückgewiesen. „Lass mich, Katte… ich… ich will Schluss machen.“

Katte war kalt geworden. „Aber… Sanssouci – Friedrich… warum denn?“

„Es… ich meine… es ist besser so. Für mich. Und für dich. Und es geht einfach nicht mehr.“

Ein halbes Jahr waren sie da zusammen gewesen. Und eigentlich war es immer gut gegangen zwischen ihnen. Sicher, kleinere Streitereien hatte es gegeben. Wo gab es die nicht. Aber sie hatten sich stets wieder versöhnt. Und jetzt hatte Friedrich Schluss machen wollen. Vielleicht nicht ganz überraschend, da er sich seit zwei Wochen ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte, und so still und traurig wirkte von Zeit zu Zeit. Doch Katte traf die Trennung dennoch wie ein Schlag.

Friedrich hatte kein weiteres Wort gesagt, sich nur etwas fester in seinen Schal, den er um den Hals trug, gewickelt, und war gegangen. Er hatte Katte gebeten, ihm nicht zu folgen. Er würde es ihm vielleicht eines Tages erklären können.

Und Katte war wie benebelt mitten im Herbsttag stehengeblieben, hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um sich wieder zu fangen, und war dann schließlich zurück in die Arbeit gegangen. Er hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht, Friedrich zu erreichen, in den ersten Wochen, doch der hatte seine Nachrichten nicht einmal gelesen. Er hatte versucht, ihn anzurufen, doch immer hatte der ihn weggedrückt.

Er war traurig gewesen über dieses Ende. Er liebte Friedrich noch immer, wollte nicht annehmen, dass es so zu Ende gehen sollte. Das passte nicht zu dem Sanssouci, den er kannte.

Vor allem aber hatte Katte sich Sorgen gemacht. Friedrich hatte so unglücklich ausgesehen, als hätte ihn eine andere Person dazu gezwungen, ihre Beziehung zu beenden. Er hatte sich schon länger gedacht, dass Friedrich Probleme zuhause haben könnte, doch immer, wenn er versucht hatte, darauf einzugehen, hatte Friedrich ihm versichert, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Wenn er sich auch in fast einem Jahr Beziehung stets dagegen gewehrt hatte, Katte seine Eltern vorzustellen, während Friedrich bei Familie von Katte ein und aus ging wie ein Sohn.

Immer wieder war da diese stille Traurigkeit in seinem Freund gewesen, die er sich nicht hatte erklären können, und die Friedrich versucht hatte, wegzulächeln. Nicht immer war es ihm gelungen. Doch sobald Katte nachgefragt hatte, hatte es immer geheißen: „Meine Familie… das ist doch nicht das, was mich ausmacht. Ich liebe dich Katte, aber dieser Teil meines Lebens… der wird nicht mehr lange ein Teil von mir sein.“ Und wenn Katte das auch verwirrt und besorgt zurückgelassen hatte, war das eine Stelle gewesen, an die Friedrich ihn nicht herangelassen hatte.

Katte war Friedrich nicht böse, doch er hätte ihn gerne verstanden. Er hätte gerne gewusst, warum Friedrich so abrupt Schluss gemacht hatte.

Der Dezember kam, und Katte fühlte sich so einsam wie lange nicht mehr. Er konnte stundenlang am Fenster stehen und den wirbelnden Schneeflocken zusehen. Der Schnee fiel dicht und nass und Katte stand am Fenster, bis es dunkel wurde und er nichts mehr sehen konnte, und weinte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er mit Friedrich ein unschätzbar wertvolles Kleinod verloren. Und er würde es wohl nie wiederfinden.

Doch eines Morgens, es war keine Woche mehr bis Weihnachten, fand Katte einen Zettel in seinem Briefkasten. Es war mehr eine halbe Heftseite, hastig ausgerissen und und Eile beschriftet. Doch wenn sie auch unordentlich war, Friedrichs Handschrift hätte Katte überall erkannt.

_"Es tut mir so leid, mon cher. Mein Vater will nicht, dass wir uns treffen._

_I_ _ch verdiene es nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht wartest du ja auch mich, bis Januar, wenn ich 18 bin. Dann bin ich weg von ihm, und hoffentlich bei dir."_

 

Dieses Weihnachten saß Katte alleine zuhause und starrte die halbe Nacht lang in die weiße Kälte vor dem Fenster. Noch ein Monat. Dann würde Friedrich hoffentlich wieder bei ihm sein. Er würde endlich verstehen, was diese stumme Traurigkeit in ihm war, würde ihm helfen können, sie zu bewältigen. Und vielleicht, wenn der Frühling, das neue Leben kommen würde, würde auch Friedrich wieder lächeln können. Katte hoffte es.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mag diese Modern-AU-Idee und wollte schon ewig mal etwas längeres dazu schreiben (das hoffentlich nicht zu sehr in die Richtung von _[Es reift keine Seligkeit unter dem Monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059777)_ geht...)  
> aber vielleicht kommt da ja irgendwann noch mehr ;) lasst mich gern wissen, ob ihr Interesse hättet


End file.
